


The Prewett Girl

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius sees Alice at a Malfoy function and muses on her allure and the politics surrounding her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prewett Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



Lucius had been taught from a very early age to keep all of his emotions under control. His social mask rarely come off and he was very good at showing no emotion whatsoever or exactly the emotion that he wanted others to see. This was a necessary skill for Purebloods, especially those who were inclined toward the political like Lucius. But even so, he had a hard time keeping his surprise hidden when Aloysius Prewett walked into the door of the Malfoy Winter Charity Ball with his daughter, Alice, on his arm.

“You invited them, Father?” Lucius asked evenly when Abraxas appeared at his side.

“Why, yes, this is a neutral function to raise funds for wizarding orphans. I’m afraid there may be quite a few soon enough, if this war truly breaks out. All the Pureblood families were invited and some of the more…decent half-bloods.”

“Yet the Potters and Weasleys and their like are notably absent.”

“Yes, but, Lucius, the Prewetts are neither the Potters nor the Weasleys.” Abraxas sipped at his wine with a thoughtful expression. “The Prewetts are much like the Bones – very divided on the current politics.”

“Molly Prewett married a Weasley and bore him an heir…if you can use such terminology in relation to that family. Her brothers are in training to be aurors.”

“Yes, but Aloysius Prewett has declared or demonstrated no allegiance. And yes, I know what you will say, family will stick with family, but these two branches of the Prewett tree are very distantly related.”

“I see no use in them.” Lucius’ eyes followed Alice as she stopped to say hello to some people at the refreshment table. She just turned sixteen but had no true coming out ball. An outrage for any properly raised girl, but of course, people like the Prewett’s couldn’t possibly be trusted to raise their daughters properly.

She was quite lovely in a way, with her chestnut hair put up into a bun that would make any man want to run his hands through it to make those locks tumble down over her shoulders. Alice had nice hips and a small waist, which was well emphasized by the gown she wore. Lucius doubted that she was on their side of the politics and she would likely follow her fellow Gryffindor imbeciles into something equality idiotic like the MLE.

Lucius had Narcissa, had given his father her name long ago and they were now engaged to be married. He loved Narcissa, of course, and an arranged marriage with Alice Prewett to secure her family’s loyalty would have been humiliating, surely. But this was no option and therefore he could consider Alice in other, much lewder ways.

And these considerations made him hot and aroused. That near-fallen pureblood girl with her plain features but lushes hair and enticing figure. He could imagine himself sweet-talking her and then taking, feeling the wetness of her and claiming her. Then she would come over to their side and when Narcissa asked, he would tell her, “Nothing for you to worry about, my dear. I have merely engaged in some business for the Lord with the Prewett girl but she is now securely ours and all is done with.”

It was a silly fantasy. He could, of course, certainly, bed Alice Prewett if he truly cared to try, but he doubted that would turn her to their cause. And yet…

Lucius glided across the floor of the ballroom until he found himself in front of Alice who looked up at him cautiously. “Ah, Ms. Prewett, how lovely to see you. A waltz, perhaps?”  



End file.
